Neal
Overview Neal is a Haleine adopted by the World Government at birth. He has no tribal markings or any indications of him being of Haleine origin except for his vermillion eyes which he hides with brown contact lenses. He carries himself in a gentleman-like manner while being uplifting, charming and a sweets fanatic. Background Originating from a cursed clan, Neal was born at the "World's End" which consisted of unexplored islands too dangerous to be probed. Not even a month into his birth passed before Marines raided the island in search of wanted pirates. What they found though was beyond their wildest dream and what they soon would regret. The whole island was dead and imbedded with lava veins that's stretched for miles. Oblivious to their knowledge, an ancient clan of Haleine descendants inhabited the island. This clan was noticeably less modern and stuck in their primal ways. Eventually the two groups confronted each other and immediately a small war broke out. The Marines fought hand and nail with their modernized rifles and gun barrows while those of the Haleine descent fought with the souls their ancestors and poisons. Sounds of slaughter range out as both sides began to take indefinite casualties. Body parts and weapons littered the ground aimlessly as the small war began to take a turn for the worse on side of the Marines. A full moon in her glory mounted upon the clouds causing the small war to halt in serene calmness. The Haleine descents looked at the sky; some in fear, some in anguish. The remaining Marines though looked at the Haleines completely horrified. They witnessed a total transformation in the mentality of their opponents. The Haleine descendants had gone mad upon the moon revealing herself. Their vermillion eyes lit up the dead island as their savage auras began to seem more like those of devil gods instead of humans. From that moment on the small war turned into an on-sight eradication of the marines; leaving none alive. Black mountains moved in from the sea shore unknowingly to the Haleines. The Haleines were too busy drunk off murderous intent that they had begun killing each other despite the newly approaching threat. The night clouds shifted slightly allowing the moon's light to poke through onto the sea shore and slightly onto the approaching black mountains. What was revealed was an Armageddon of neatly aligned silver cannons all targeted at the island. The souls under the command of the Haleines quickly informed their casters after noticing this but it was all too late. *BOOM!* One of the cannons went off and shot towards the island, leaving a crater in its wake. Soon after that an array of bombardment began upon the island. The ancient clan of Haleine descents became reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds; offering no resistance at all. The black mountains now revealed to be ships soon docked at the bombarded island and the marines upon it were quick to search for survivors. This search didn't last long as the weak minded Marines were soon charmed by the cry of a baby's voice and led astray into what was left of the dead wood forest. A couple hours of walking eventually led them into the middle of the dead wood forest where scattered pieces of dead trees burned a luminescent green flame. In the center of it all laid a baby with light green hair and vividly red eyes. He was surrounded by grieving and angry souls while beneath him laid his ash-turned mother positioned in a way it seemed like she was caressing him tightly before it all happened. "Huh?" The Marines each said as they awoke from their charmed state. They looked towards the baby and raised their guns seeing that he was of Haleine descent. The clouds darkened as not even God would commend such bloodshed upon an innocent child. "Oi!!" Said A female voice as she walked through the crowd of marines. From the metals she wore it appeared she was in the position of a Vice-Admiral. She teared through the crowd and snatched the baby from his ash-turned mother's arms. "There there child. All is well now..." She said as walked back through the shocked fill crowed of marines while holding the baby and disappeared along with her crew. All while this happening the cries of a newborn could still be heard through the burning forest. The newborn's body showed no signs of tribal marking meaning he had just been born and was not able to go through the ceremony of acceptance into the Haleine Dynasty. Few would able to recognize that he was of Haleine descent in the future. Only those who could see and communicate with the souls of the damned could see his slaughtered kin haunting him. Category:Characters